Apologies and 'Thank You's
by ThirteenStrikes
Summary: One night, St.John appeared at the Brotherhood's house to talk to Wanda. What was meant to be a short and brief meeting turned out to be something much more... My first JONDA fic. Oneshot. Rated T for bad words...just in case.


Author's Note:  
...Um...okay... This is my first Jonda fanfic ever. (As a matter of fact, it's my first X-men Evo fic ever.) I really hope you'll bear with me any grammatical or spelling errors in the story. I tend to screw up a lot in my first fanfics...

NOTE: (Please just play along with the story...)  
Magneto - Dead; Mystique - gone/dead/whatever, she's just not there  
Wanda's memories got wiped, but she regained them. Any mistakes about the events/characters...um...just ignore please.

Um...yeah. Bad words...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own X-men...

By the way, I hope you'll enjoy reading my story...

Apologies and 'Thank You's

* * *

"…The clouds would clear up by Saturday… The police are still investigating on the incident at the… After adding sugar, stir the mixture until it… Buy the vacuum 6000! It's efficient and… The city of Townsville…"

Wanda growled as she surfed through the channels on TV.

_Dammit, there's nothing to watch…_

The Scarlet Witch was sitting alone in the living room of the Brotherhood's house. The guys had gone out for the night, which Wanda was grateful for. They said something about this new club that had opened recently. Of course, Pietro just had to go, and his sister threatened him into taking the other guys along too.

Wanda felt like she needed some time alone…some time away from everyone, especially after everything had happened. But she thought being left alone would actually make her feel better…not worse.

A few months ago, she had regained all of her memories. And when she did…as expected, it was as if all hell broke loose. She literally went berserk. She grew even more furious with her father once she discovered he did this to her. Her anger and rage towards him became indescribable. For a week, she left the house and never returned, in search of Magneto. All she wanted was to find him and kill him. She didn't think or care about anything else. But her father had probably found out that she regained her memories, and soon went into hiding.

She never found the coward. By the end of the week, she went back to the Brotherhood's house, with more than a frown on her face. Pietro, Lance, and Fred watched with fear as she stormed upstairs to her room. Even Todd didn't mess around with her. For almost a month, she stopped speaking to anyone and locked herself up inside her room, coming out only to get food from the kitchen. She developed a minor anger at the boys, who kept it a secret all this time and didn't bother to tell her or try to refresh her memories. Pietro had tried to talk and explain to her, countless times.

"We care about you, sis… We just want you to be happy," was what he told her.

A part of Wanda knew it was true, but she didn't care. She just felt so… so… there wasn't even a word for it. Saying that she was furious would be a total understatement. After all those years of being abandoned, the indignation grew into something much more than hatred.

_So much more…._

And the worst part was that she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't find the bastard who caused her life to be so miserable. No matter where she looked she couldn't locate him. She had checked the Acolyte's base even, but no one was there. Though it took her a while to accept the fact, she knew that continuing her search would just be a waste of her time and energy.

One day, the news of Magneto's death had reached her. She expected to feel glad when he finally died…but instead, an unexpected emptiness filled her. She had wanted to torture him; to kill him slowly. She wanted to make him feel everything she felt when he abandoned her at the asylum…to make him feel her pain when she watched him and her brother leave…to lock him up in a dark and empty cell…to make him feel like he was on the brink of insanity. She needed to hurt him. SHE was supposed to be the one to bring his life to an end, no one else! Now…she no longer had a goal, and she felt as if she didn't know what to do with her life anymore.

She hadn't felt the same ever since.

Though her anger had somewhat died down after a while, she wasn't feeling like herself anymore. She felt detached…uncertain….lost.

Nightmares were recurring, and she began to develop a certain fear of sleeping. Her memories of the asylum came back to her often….almost too often. She always had this sick feeling in her stomach, causing her to lose her appetite.

As several weeks had passed, her headaches and nightmares had decreased ––– but nonetheless she still had them. Agatha Harkness had taught her how to meditate, but it rarely worked. Instead of healing herself, she grew tired after the meditations. Something was seriously wrong with her. All of the guys noticed even. Hexing them into walls had become a rare occurrence in the house. They didn't have to change their light bulbs for three weeks, and the TV was fully functional. Yet every time she was asked if she was alright, she would answer with the same monotonous "Yeah", and walk away.

Of course…she, herself, knew that there was something wrong. And deep inside, she knew she was afraid because she didn't know what to do.

Over time, Wanda soon learned that it was important for her to be doing something constantly. It took her mind off of things and prevented her from thinking too much. She learned from experience that thinking was never good for her, since it would risk all of the complicated and unpleasant thoughts in her head resurfacing again.

_Fuck…I need to find something to do…_ she thought to herself as she turned off the TV. She rubbed her temples, trying to prevent a headache.

Wanda stood up and began making her way upstairs, when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

She cautiously walked to the door and opened it slightly, her hands glowing blue as she did. When she looked out, she was surprised to find Pyro standing on the front porch.

Memories instantly flooded her mind, most of which reminded her of Magneto, since Pyro was once a member of the Acolytes. She frowned as she recalled everything about their encounters, from the time she fought him briefly on the bridge, to the time he led her to their base to have her memories wiped. She knew she had every right to be angry at him for leading her to Magneto and Mastermind…but she also knew that he couldn't take the blame entirely, since her father must have blackmailed him into doing it.

As Wanda snapped back into the present, she realized that she didn't know what to feel towards him.

_What was his name again? 'John' or something?_ she tried to recall.

She watched him carefully, and swung the door half open. The blue glow in her hands disappeared as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What do you want, _Pyro_?" she almost snapped at him, even though she didn't really mean to. She used his code name intentionally, to show that they were on formal terms.

John was taken aback. "Um…I want ta talk ta ya sheila…" he said uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He purposely avoided her gaze.

"My name is not 'Sheila'," she told him with a glare.

"Sorry…Wanda…it's me accent," he replied. "So…can I talk ta ya…?"

"You're talking," she countered.

He looked up at her briefly, then looked back down at the ground. She was making this even more difficult for him.

"Okay…Look… I know yer havin a hard toime right now… With yer memories and all…. And… Well… I just want ta apologize fer everythin," he looked up at her again, holding her sapphire eyes in his. "I'm sorry."

Wanda felt her eyes soften, but hardened them again.

"Doesn't matter. What happened, happened," she told him, looking away.

They stood in silence for a while, both of them evidently uncomfortable.

"Well…Um…I'm sorry fer botherin ya. I…guess I'd betta go now…" he told her as he turned away.

He didn't expect to be forgiven right away…but he just felt the need to apologize, or check on her at least. He wanted to make sure she was alright, and that the other guys were treating her well. He was greatly disappointed to know that their meeting turned out to be such a short and cold one.

John took a few steps away from her, when suddenly he heard her gasp.

"Sheila?" he asked, turning back to her.

What he saw immediately frightened him. Her eyes were petrified – frozen with fear as they looked past him. He followed her eyes with trepidation to find a white van in the distance, with strange men dressed in the same color riding in the vehicle. They instantly reminded him of the asylum, and when realization hit him, John panicked.

He looked back at her to find her shaking, her hands covering her face as they began to glow blue.

"Wanda, don't!" he said as he ran to her. He took hold of her trembling figure and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"They're…they're coming to get me…" she stuttered as the terrible images of the asylum flashed in her head. "They're bringing me back…back to that place…"

_The way they tied her up and locked her in the cold and dark cell… How they shocked and stunned her every time they took her out to get her injections… The way they shoved her around and hit her… All those times she screamed out at the top of her lungs and people would just ignore her… The emotionless expression on her father's face when he watched her being taken away… All those nights she cried herself to sleep… All those years…alone…_

John pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"No they won't luv… They won't," he whispered into her ear. He looked back at the road to find the van approaching slowly.

"Wanda, we need ta get inside. Now," he told her warningly.

He looked at her, discovering that she was crying. He looked at the van again and quickly brought Wanda inside the house, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

That was when he saw the effects of Wanda's powers acting up. The lights were flickering on and off, and most of the objects in the room were flying everywhere. Crashes and sounds of porcelain and glass breaking were heard from the kitchen.

_Shit…_ thought John as he looked out the window. _If they see this…_

He immediately turned back to Wanda.

"Wanda luv… You gotta stop yer powers… Calm down, everythin'll be alright…" he told her softly as he held her close to him.

"I don't want to go back there…" he heard her say, as more tears fell from her eyes.

John had to think of a way to make her stop, and he had to think of something soon, because the van was coming closer and closer to the house.

Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. He panicked. He just couldn't let them take her. Not again… She doesn't deserve it.

With nothing left to do, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Gradually, he felt her react and reciprocate. After a while, the noise around them had stopped. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he opened his eyes and scanned the room. The lights had stopped flickering and the objects had stopped flying around.

Filled with relief, he closed his eyes. With his lips still against hers, he deepened the kiss.

Wanda felt a strange warmth fill her body. Her mind went totally blank, as if she couldn't care less about anything around her. All that mattered now was the person in front of her.

When they broke apart, she had almost forgotten what had happened earlier. John gently wiped away the tears on her face and kissed her warmly on the forehead.

With a small sigh, she wearily leaned in and rested her head on his broad shoulder. She closed her eyes as he embraced her tightly.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

When he realized that she was sleeping, John carefully carried her upstairs to her room. He slid her under the bed sheets and made sure she was comfortable.

_She sure looks adorable… _he thought to himself.

He watched her sleep as he stood there silently. Was it safe to leave her here all alone…? He didn't want to go…

_No…I can't stay here…._ his mind contradicted.

He made his way to the opened bedroom door and paused there. Moments passed, and he really didn't know which decision he should make.

"John…" he heard her call out to him. Her voice was soft and slightly shaky, but he could still hear her. "John…please don't leave me…"

That was all it took for him to make up his mind. He quietly shut the door and walked back to her.

"Don't worry luv, I won't," he told her, his voice full of promise.

For a while, he could've sworn he saw her smile.

_That's it… I'm stayin fer the night and no one's gonna stop me._

He watched as Wanda suddenly shifted to the side, leaving a space beside her on the bed.

John smiled as he took off his shoes, and climbed into the bed with her. He placed an arm securely around her waist and pulled her close. After he gave her a small kiss on the lips, both of them slowly drifted off into deep slumber.

John watched Wanda as she stirred and woke up the next day.

"You're awake…" he said softly.

Wanda snapped her eyes open and saw St.John sitting on the side of her bed, watching her curiously.

Blood rose to her cheeks as she sat up slowly. It took her a while before she recalled the events of the night before, and when she did, fear almost began to take over again.

"Wanda…" he called her when he sensed her tensing up. He placed his hands on her shoulders. His touch brought her back intto her room, and prevented her thoughts from wandering any further to the back of her head.

She looked up into his eyes to find deep concern in them. She felt as one of his hands left her shoulder and began caressing her face. To be honest, she didn't mind. She didn't know exactly why. If it was Toad, or any other guy for that matter, she would've hexed him after milliseconds of the contact. But she let John do as he wished... She felt the warm feeling come back to her, and she blushed again.

John smiled at the fact that he could cause her to behave that way. He was glad that he was able to divert her thoughts away from the asylum and the van from last night.

Suddenly, John felt something vibrate in his pocket, and the both of them jumped. Wanda watched alertly as he pulled out a black cell phone.

"Sorry sheila," he told her as he read the text message.

Wanda didn't mind the fact that he called her 'sheila' anymore. She'd barely noticed even.

"Damn… I gotta go luv. I have an appointment at twelve," he told her apologetically.

"…Oh…" was all Wanda managed to say.

After a long pause, she asked, "What time is it now?"

John looked at his watch. "11:23."

Wanda nodded shortly. Then they heard voices coming from the hallway.

_Shoot…It's past 11… That means the guys are awake already…_ she thought.

"I think you'll have to…leave through the window…" she suggested, taking a glance at the said egress.

John laughed. "Sure sheila."

After putting on his shoes, he stood up from the bed (to her dismay). He walked towards the window and opened it. Wanda quietly watched him as he stuck his head out and examined the surroundings. For some reason, she wanted him to stay.

_I don't even know why…_

But that was just an attempt at deceiving herself, for deep down inside, she did know why. He made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel so many things she hadn't felt in a long time. For some reason, he made her feel loved….even though he had never said he loved her, and she didn't want the feeling to end or disappear. She was afraid that once it's gone…it'll be gone forever.

Diffidently, she got off her bed and walked towards him. John pulled his head back inside and looked at her.

"I…guess you'd better go…" she told him without looking up.

John grinned at the fact that she was reluctant in letting him go. He took her hand in his, and she looked up. He got something from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Here's me sheila. I neva left 'er anywhere…" he said. Wanda opened her hand to see a black lighter.

"I'll cum back t'night. Bu' in tha mean time, I'll leave 'er wid ya… Tha' way, you'll be ensured tha' I'll cum back later," he said to her with a smile. "Alright?"

Wanda looked at the zippo in her hand, knowing very well how obsessed John was with fire, so giving up his lighter must have meant a lot. She nodded in agreement.

John grinned and swung his leg out of the window.

"John?" Wanda spoke up suddenly before he climbed out.

He looked at her questioningly. "Yes luv?"

She bit her lip and looked at the floor, trying to sort out all the things she wanted to tell him.

"Um…I……..I….."

He waited patiently for her to speak.

"….T-Thank you. Thank you for……everything…" she told him. She really didn't know how to tell him how important he was to her… especially after how he had saved her from being caught by the men from the asylum.

John grinned. "It's no problem luv."

Before climbing down, he gave Wanda one last kiss, taking her by surprise. Then he cautiously made his way down the side of the house, trying as much as possible not to make any noise. When he landed safely on the ground, he looked up and smiled at her.

"I'll see ya later luv," he told her softly.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he began walking backwards. But when he finally turned around, he accidentally tripped on the root of a nearby tree and fell. Wanda laughed out when she saw him tumble down clumsily.

_What the hell, that idiot…_ she thought with amusement. _So much for Mr.Charming……_

She watched as he stood back up and smiled weakly at her. Then with one last wave, he turned around and ran off.

Back in her room, Wanda pocketed Pyro's lighter safely. She fell back on her bed and sighed heavily – almost dreamily even. Thoughts of John ran about in her head. It was the first time she had something pleasant in her mind… The first time she had something to look forward to. It felt…… well… good. It really did. And she felt like she had something to live for after all.

All of a sudden, an annoying voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wanda?! Fred-is-cooking-breakfast! I-mean-brunch! Are-you-awake??" she heard her brother Pietro shout behind her bedroom door.

"NOOOO!" she shouted in reply, obviously frustrated that he disrupted the nice things she was thinking of.

"Oh, okaaaay," he answered, speeding off downstairs to the kitchen.

Wanda mentally counted to three, before she heard him running back upstairs.

"Heeeyy! Wait!" he said as realization struck him. "Wanda-I-can't-believe-you'd-do-something-like-that. You're-so-mean. Can't-you see-that-I-care-about-you? Gosh! You-didn't-have-to-get-all-pissed-off-like-that. I-was-just-askin…"

Wanda grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, trying to muffle the voice of her twin brother.

_At least I'll be seeing John later… _she thought will a smile.

She couldn't believe she was acting like a teenager.

_Damn me and my hormones…_

But she couldn't help it.

She really couldn't.

She heard as Pietro screamed like a girl outside and said something about world peace before he stalking off.

Wanda removed the pillow from her head and took out John's lighter from her pocket. Staring at it intently, she smiled again.

_Things are going to be different around here… I just know so…_

* * *

END

Yep. That's it. Hope it wasn't that bad... Haha... I know, the ending wasn't that good. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me so I can fix them. Reviews are appreciated... (Please...?? Any feedback is welcomed...) I haven't exactly watched all the episodes of X-men Evo...so I'm not sure if I got everything right.

Oh...and details... Yeah, at one point, I may have too little details. Not enough emotions. Will try to improve.

Oh, by the way... the "Townsville" thing at the beginning... Sorry, I couldn't help it. :D

- "Amelie1232" from DeviantART.


End file.
